You're the only one for me
by seeker24
Summary: I repose the chapter back so it more better than before,first fanfic,love story of Kai and Misaki,two-shots,After legion mate.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fanfic and I hope you like it.  
><strong>Kai wake up take a bath and wearing his school uniform,Kai has a sleepless night because what happened yesterday at Card Capital.

**[Flash back****]**

Kai is card fighting Aichi and saw Misaki carrying a big box,after finish card fight Aichi Kai offered a help to Misaki,Misaki just nod and they headed to the start arranging the box and Misaki said"Thanks Kai"

As Misaki was leaving she tripped and fall on top of Kai,she get back up and blushed a bit ran of to his room,Kai get up and been questioned by one of his mate"What happened back there"ask Miwa in a playful voice,Kai ignored it and left Card Capital.

**[End of flashback]**

* * *

><p>Why I keep thinking about this,maybe I card fight him to erase this feeling"Kai thought as he walk to his school.<p>

After school Kai went to Card Capital and see Misaki reading his book then Kai said"Hey Tokura,want to card fight" " close his book and Yes I Would to"Misaki go to the table and shuffle their deck and after few turn Kai win but he almost lose but able to win.

"Good game,um...Kai could I ask you something?"

"Yes,Tokura what is?"ask Kai

"Theres a cafe across the street want to go?after that we could go to the park"said Misaki

"Yea'h I go where and went we meet?"ask Kai

"At here 4 o'clock."

"Okay"said Kai and leave Card Capital"He really acepted it and... wait it's not a date why I'm so excited?"said Misaki trying to hide his feeling

* * *

><p><strong>How for my first fanfic?please review,chapter two coming soon.<strong>


	2. The date

**Here the second chapter,enjoy it**.

* * *

><p>It's the day of the date between Kai and Misaki has wait for 30 minutes at Card Capital and Kai is wearing his normal cloth[cloth from season 4,Misaki also wearing cloth from season 4]<br>**  
>Kai P.O.V <strong>I waited for 30 minutes and finally see Misaki walking toward me"What take you so long?"ask me in a cold tone "Sorry,Shin was really protective and it take me sometimes too convinces him."said Misaki "Alright let's go to the cafe now and then go to the amusement park"I said "Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V<strong>  
>We arrive at the cafe and take a seat,I seat the opposite of Kai and order food "I want-"before I could say anything Kai order for me<p>

"I want sandwich and coffee,for her strawberry cake and orange juices."

"Alright,sir"said the waiter and left

"Kai why did order for me?"I ask "I know you just eat cookies or something,so you must be hungry that's why I order for you"He answer

"Alright,thanks kai."Then the waiter brought our food,after finish eating,there are some strawberry cream on my nose"There are some cream on your nose let me wipe it for you."Kai get out his handkerchief and lean closer to me and wipe the cream on my nose and I blush a a bit. "T..T..Thanks"I said

after that we go to the counter to pay the bill"I paying"said Kai "No I'm paying,Kai"I said "No,Tokura I,m paying this"he said. "Alright"Kai paying the bill and then we headed to the amusement park.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai P.O.V<strong>  
>We arrive at the amusement park and suddenly Misaki said"Kai how about we go to roller coaster first"she said<p>

"Alright,let's go"we head to the roller coaster and ride in,the ride start and moving up then dive down Misaki scream a bit and hug me,I just smile and when the ride is over Misaki face really red

"Ah...sorry Kai"she said. "Don't worry you could hug me if you scare alright"I say and Misaki face's more red than before.

"O...Okay"after that we suggest to go to the ferist wheel,we hope in and the ride start "Thanks Kai for this day I really have fun today"she said with a cute smile. "Um...Tokura I want to ask you something...Do you like me"I ask and see her blush it's really cute.

"Yeah I like you,Kai"she said. "But I not like you,I love you,Misaki"

"Me to,Toshiki"she said and I give a kiss on the lip for a minute and broke it when the ride is over and catch our breath."Let's go home."she said "I walk you home."I said "Thanks Kai"She said.

* * *

><p><strong>No one P.O.V<strong>  
>Kai and Misaki arrive at Card Capital and kiss each other on the lips and Kai give a hug and whisper to Misaki"You're the only one for me,Misaki"<p>

Misaki just smile and blush Misaki go to his house and see his uncle has fall asleep she go to his room and change to his nightwear and crash to bed and see there are message in his phone it's from Kai

"Good night,Misaki"Misaki smile and say "Good night,Toshiki"and fall asleep.

** End**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?please review and that's all for now.<strong>


End file.
